


the devil she knew

by Binxxx



Series: The Devil All the Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 90's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Temari (Naruto), BAMF Tenten (Naruto), BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Christmas, Christmas Party, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GaaSaku December Event 2020, Hades!Gaara, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lost Memories, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor Ino/Kankuro, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Persephone!Sakura, Quickies, Reincarnation, nsfw gif included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx/pseuds/Binxxx
Summary: His voice was slick with honey. “Eat them, Sakura.”In her hands were six delicate little pomegranate seeds, and the red fruit juice staining her fingers looked exactly like blood. “If I eat them, we can stay together?” she asked quietly.He kissed his way up her the back of her neck. “Yes,” he whispered.↳ GaaSaku, Au-Au-Au December Event 2020: devil/Hades!Gaara + Persephone!Sakura + Day 26 & 28: Soul Mates/ Reincarnation
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Series: The Devil All the Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065932
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	the devil she knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyuugaTenten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyuugaTenten/gifts).



> Hello. I'm back on my bullshit. What's new, TBH? 
> 
> Another 10,000 words in this universe. You should read the first installment of this series in order to understand what happens in this one (shameless self-plug). I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, this piece is dedicated to HyuugaTenten. They have been an absolute angel. They are so helpful and kind and amazing and sweet and I cannot thank them enough for being such a good friend to me. 
> 
> There is an NSFW gif at the end of this fic so you have been warned. That gif is the position I had in mind for this fic.

The blinding lights of Gaara’s car washed out Sakura’s home as he pulled into the driveway. December was upon Konoha and a slight downy snow was spread and sprinkled across her yard and on the roof of her house. Gaara kept the engine running but he stepped out of his car and kept the door open. He opened the passenger door and pulled out the bundled and wrapped gifts he had brought for her parents and a bouquet. The same flowers he had seen her picking the day he saw her, all those centuries ago. Gravel crunched under his dress shoes as he made his way towards the porch steps.

Gaara looked dashing as he knocked and waited for the door to open. He was wearing a sleek black matte suit with a matching matte black tie. His trench-coat was a steel grey color and his watch was silver. His red hair was still unruly and spiked, but he had tried to tame it somewhat for the festivities.

Temari had teased him about the fact that he was feigning celebrating the birth of Christ when he was the devil in the flesh. He smirked. He secretly loved the irony.

The door opened to reveal his future mother-in-law, Mebuki, regarding him with a shy smile.

“Gaara, hello,” she said, opening the door further to let him inside. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” he said while bowing his head politely.

Sakura’s parents had been made aware of him when they had officially started almost two months prior. He had met them twice before and Mebuki had seemed quite taken with him, which eased his mind. The last time he had dealt with his beloveds’ mother, things had not gone well.

Gaara stood there awkwardly, holding the gifts he had asked Baki to wrap for him. He shifted them in his arms. He coughed, “These are for you and your husband. Merry Christmas.”

He hoped the sentiment didn’t come off rehearsed or disingenuous. In truth, he didn’t care about the holiday at all, but Sakura and her parents did, and if she wanted to celebrate it then he would too. This would be the first year she didn’t spend Christmas eve with her parents and extended family. Gaara noted that her mother was already dressed and ready to leave. Gaara distinctly remembered Sakura mentioning her parents were going to spend time at her grandparents’ home tonight.

Mebuki thankfully didn’t seem to catch onto his slight awkwardness and melted into obvious joy. “Oh, that’s so kind of you. Thank you.” 

He shuffled the gifts into her arms, and she moved to walk further into the home. “Would you like to come into the living room?”

Gaara politely shook his head. “I left the car running so Sakura wouldn’t have to suffer in the cold when we leave.”

Mebuki nodded her head. “Of course,” she said. “Sakura, Gaara’s here! Please hurry up and don’t keep him waiting.”

She disappeared into the living room to presumably deposit the gifts underneath the tree.

“Did someone say Gaara was here?” came the voice of her father, Kizashi. He poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled wide when he saw the redhead. He was wearing a red and cheerful Santa hat.

“Hey!” he exclaimed happily. “Gaara, my boy!”

Kizashi enveloped the shorter man into a friendly hug and Gaara reluctantly accepted the loving gesture, albeit awkwardly. He was not a hugger, not unless it was with Sakura, but Kizashi was her father and a good man, so he made an exception.

He clapped his hands on Gaara’s shoulder. “How are you doing, young man?”

Gaara bowed his head politely to Kizashi as well. “I’m well. Thank you for asking sir.”

Kizashi made a funny face. “Don’t call me sir, Gaara,” he laughed. “Makes me feel like an old man.”

“You are an old man,” Sakura's voice said playfully. Gaara turned his head and found her standing to his left. She appeared from out of the hallway and for a moment Gaara was stunned at her appearance.

She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress with delicate little straps that he felt the urge to slide down her shoulders. His eyes zeroed in on the high slit on her left thigh, revealing creamy and gorgeous skin that he wanted to kiss. Tall silver and strappy heels finished off the outfit beautifully. She wasn’t any jewelry except for a pair of simple silver hoops. She didn’t need anything else, she looked breath-taking. 

Her pink hair was wavy, and it grazed just the top of her shoulders. Her face was dotted with the fainted hint of makeup and her lips were plump and full and the same shade of red as her dress.

Gaara suddenly wished they were alone.

“Oh look—” Kizashi said teasingly. “What a scandalous dress.”

Sakura stared blankly at her father. “You saw me in this dress when I got here an hour ago.”

“Yeah, and it’s still just as scandalous as it was an hour ago.”

Gaara didn’t hear much of anything they said, continuing to stare at his beloved.

She regarded him shyly. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Wow, you guys are awkward,” Kizashi breathed out, sounding mockingly exasperated. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

He giggled to himself as he walked away, giving the couple some privacy.

The roseate stepped forward and bite her lip in a teasing manner. She trailed her fingers lightly over his pristinely pressed suit. “You look beautiful.”

He hummed and shook his head. He was nothing in comparison to her. “I think you have us confused,” he whispered, stepping closer to her. “You’re the one that’s beautiful.”

She smiled wide and winked. “Thank you.”

Gaara smirked. “Was the color chosen on purpose.”

Her eyes rolled playfully. “Maybe,” and answered coyly. “Maybe not.” She looked down at his arms as if just noticing the flowers for the first time. “Who are these for?”

“For your father, obviously,” Gaara said dryly. “I’m quite taken with him romantically.”

“Haha,” Kizashi called out from the kitchen. “I knew it.”

Sakura did not look impressed. “You’re hilarious. My dad is rubbing off on you and I don’t like it.”

Gaara chuckled low. “You already know who they’re for, you don’t need to ask.”

The flowers were pushed gently into her arms and he watched her eye them. In her arms were a bustle of Roses, Lilies, Irises, Violets, and Larkspurs. The flowers, in theory, didn’t seem like they would go together, but the gorgeous array of different colors and different textures of each flower complimented each other perfectly.

“This is gorgeous Gaara,” Sakura said in a breathy tone. “How did you know I loved these flowers?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. He’d never forgotten her favorite flowers, no matter how many years had passed. “Just a good guess.”

Sakura laughed and stepped towards him. “That’s an amazing guess. They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

Mebuki reappeared holding a coat. “Here honey, put this on. It’s cold outside.”

His pinkette was ushered into a black but fashionable winter coat. Sakura passed the flowers to Mebuki, who promised to put them in a vase for her.

“Treat my little flower right, Gaara,” Kizashi said, coming to stand by the door.

“Always sir,” Gaara replied seriously.

Sakura kissed both her parents goodbye, promising them that they would back be back early in the morning to open gifts, and Gaara offered her his elbow. Carefully, he walked her to the passenger door of his devil red Plymouth Fury. The car was a purely practical purchase, but a purchase he was greatly satisfied with. The car was sleek, sexy, and fast—and while those qualities were useful in keeping up appearances, he loved the car purely because he never allowed himself to indulge in anything. Not since he lost her.

With Sakura by his side again, he realized how much of life’s small pleasures he overlooked. And realistically, he didn’t need the car, he could summon himself to his home in an instant, but Sakura needed the normalcy. Her old memories were a gift yet to be bestowed upon her.

He kept his right hand on her knee as he drove down the dark road of her neighborhood. He always needed to keep constant contact with her, almost like he was reassuring himself that—yes—she was alive and with him again.

Sakura placed her hand on top of his on her knee, tangling their fingers together.

Gaara shook his head. “Are you nervous to meet my siblings?”

She sighed. “Maybe a little. I hope they like me,” she said, her lips pursed and delectably pouty.

Gaara already knew his siblings loved her plenty, but he had to continue the façade for now. “Temari and Kankuro aren’t stupid. They _will_ like you.”

Sakura’s fingers fiddled with his watch. “Hopefully my friends don’t get too drunk. You definitely don’t want to see Ino after she’s had too much to drink. She gets loud.”

He grunted. Her obnoxious blonde friend was already plenty loud without the alcohol. Gaara distinctly remembered that Ino was the one who called him after their first night spent together and she threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt Sakura. He admired her protectiveness and loyalty to Sakura, and so, Gaara supposed he could overlook her annoying tendencies for that fact alone.

The rest of the drive towards his home was spent in comfortable silence. His house wasn’t far from her parent’s home, although in a much more affluent part of Konoha. It was one of the three properties his family had; they had one in Suna, one in Konoha, and a vacation home in Kiri.

Gaara preferred seclusion and privacy, and his home was no exception.

Sakura lived in a tiny, shoebox apartment on the opposite side of Konoha, and when she saw his home, she had been intimated. He explained to her that he came from old money, and that the house had been in his family for generations. Eventually, though, she got used to the drastic difference of their lives, maybe because some tiny part of her mind knew that she deserved nothing short of opulence. And in the two months they’d been dating, she’d taken to staying the night with him at his home often—it was closer to her job and her parent’s home, and Gaara was hopeful he could convince her to move out once her apartment lease expired.

A large black iron gate surrounded the massive property and it silently swung open to let them in, and his car drove up into the driveway.

“We’re home,” Gaara teased.

Sakura scoffed at him. “You keep calling this a home when it’s really a mansion.”

Gaara had to agree with her. The structure was magnificent in its gothic splendor. The home very loosely mimicked his Underworld palace; however, this home was more closely inspired by the renaissance architecture he had seen flourish over the centuries. The manor was two-stories and was faintly modeled after a Gothic cathedral. The exterior was made of dark grey brick that had been aged with time. The roof was black and pointed, tall, and sharp. The tall and arched meticulously cut colored glass windows had kaleidoscopic patterns embedded into them—this allowed for the most dazzling light to dance across the floor.

The ample archways that were in most Gothic churches and cathedrals were present in his home. The tall, thin pointed arches looked almost uninviting—they were too sharp to be homely. The most notable feature of the mansion was the ornate decorative elements. The entire structure was in embellished colonnades and colonettes, sculptural moldings pinnacles and spires, gargoyles, and, most notably, and a set of statues of a god and goddess were centered on cornice molding on the roof.

Sakura had once asked him who they were, and he feigned ignorance. She had narrowed her eyes at him— _he knew_ that she knew he wasn’t being honest, but she didn’t press the issue.

He pulled the car towards in front of the grand double doors and cut the engine. Gaara made his way towards the passenger door and opened it. The valet staff he hired for the night came to retrieve the car keys from him.

Sakura delicately grasped the hand he held out to her and he pulled her smoothly up and out of the car. He shut the door and led her inside.

He looked at the roseate and found her eyes wide. She hadn’t seen the house in the last week and a half, and now, it was completely transformed. Baki had hired an interior decorator to turn his home into a winter wonderland, and based on the look on his beloved’s face, his plan worked.

In the foyer stood the tallest Christmas tree he had been able to acquire. Warm yellow lights and silver, gold, and red ornaments decorated the plush tree. The red tree-skirt underneath was hardly visible with the number of presents and gifts stuffed under it. The double staircase behind the tree was wrapped in lights and a fluffy and expensive garland. And to top everything off, large silver and red ornaments were dangled from the ceiling.

The look on Sakura’s face was worth all the hassle and money he had spent.

“Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” Gaara asked, his hands reaching for her shoulders to pull off her coat.

Her mouth was open, her expression still in utter disbelief. “This is gorgeous.”

Before he can answer, a coat-check had appeared and he wordlessly took both Gaara’s and Sakura’s coats from them, and Sakura’s face turned even more bewildered. She pointed at the man retreating towards the coat closet. “What?”

He ignored her statement and took her by the elbow towards the kitchen where more Christmas décor was strategically placed. On the counters were giant silver catering trays filled with fine cuisine and around them were chefs, waiters, and waitresses dressed in white and black, bustling around the kitchen and setting up serving trays with glasses of champagne and finger foods.

Gaara grabbed a flute of champagne and handed it to her. Sakura took it without even looking, still staring at the crew of people in his kitchen. “You hired caterers?”

Gaara looked at her. “Were you going to cook for all our guests?”

Sakura snorted. “Hell no.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The glass is already pressed to her lips, but she pulled it away to look at him with serious eyes. “Gaara,” she pauses. “Exactly how many people are coming to this?”

He shrugged, tipping his own flute into his mouth to drink. “Too many for me to recall right now. Baki has the guest list.”

Sakura balked at him, blinking in surprise. She downed her glass in one swoop and she thanked the waiter who took it from her. “I’m going to leave my purse in our room.”

Gaara watched her ass sway back and forth in her dress as she made her way towards the stairs, her heels clicking against the granite tile floor. He smirked at her phrasing. Gaara moved out of the kitchen and towards the main hallway, looking around to see if he could find Baki or another member of the staff. He was unsuccessful in finding anyone in the living, dining, or staff rooms, so he made his way back towards the foyer as Sakura descended the stairs. He was momentarily struck by how poised and regal she looked walking down the steps—her sultry green eyes were looking down at the steps, giving her a demure and sensual look. She was the lady of the house.

Gaara moved to accept her at the bottom of the stairs and he planted a kiss on the top of her hand. “Have I mentioned how lovely you look?” he whispered against her hand.

She smiled at him. “Yes, but you say that every night.”

“And you’re complaining?”

Sakura stood a step above him, so she loomed over him, and with her lips grazing his ears, she said, “Never.”

Her breathy tone made him shudder, and while he wanted nothing more than to take her up to their room, but he couldn’t. His brother and sister had arrived.

He offered the roseate his elbow again. “Come. My siblings are here.”

“Oh god,” she whispered. She fixed the imaginary wrinkles on her dress and then she fiddled with her hair. “Can I get more champagne before we meet them?”

Gaara was already tugging her towards the door. “Later. Let’s just get this over with.”

He opened the front door just as Kankuro and Temari were walking up.

“Hey bro,” came the mocking tone of his older brother. “Merry Christmas,” he said in the most sarcastic voice, clapping Gaara on the shoulder. Kankuro was wearing a nicely pressed red tux with a matching red tie. His hair was cut short and he was, thankfully, without any of his usual and crazy makeup and face paint for tonight. And in his arms, he held a couple of pristinely wrapped presents.

Temari was dressed in a matte off-the-shoulder beige gown with a matching fur-trimmed coat, her hair was down and straight instead of up in their usual ponytails. She wore long and dangly gold earrings and a gold necklace. She kissed Gaara’s cheek in greeting. “Merry Christmas, Gaara.”

They both stepped inside and were greeted by Sakura. She smiled wide at his siblings, stepping forward slightly bow at the waist. “Lovely to meet you both. I’m Sakura.”

“You never said your new girlfriend was so pretty, Gaara,” Kankuro teased his brother. He stepped over to kiss the top of Sakura’s hand. “I’m Kankuro.” He grinned salaciously at her.

Gaara scowled at his brother’s antics.

“Get your paws off her you creep,” Temari said, swatting the middle child away from the pretty pinkette. “I’m Temari, but you already know that,” she glared at Kankuro before giving Sakura an air kiss on both of her cheeks.

“I’m very happy to meet you both, but I’d be lying if I said that Gaara has told me much about you,” Sakura joked.

Temari smirked, looking at her baby brother. “Not surprised, but don’t worry,” she replied. “I know everything about you.”

Sakura looked surprised and she glanced at Gaara. “Oh really?”

The look Temari shot Gaara was filled with smugness. “Of course. He doesn’t stop talking about you. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life with the way he goes on and on about you.”

Sakura giggled at the obvious teasing. “Well, that’s nice to know.”

The coat check came by and took Temari’s coat and Sakura marveled at the beauty of her gown and how she wore it confidently. “Whoa—you look stunning, Temari.”

“Thank you,” Temari answered and she winked at her. “You look stunning yourself. Gaara is lucky to have found you.”

"Hey,” Kankuro interjected. “What about me? I think I clean up pretty nice.”

Temari scoffed. “Are we supposed to congratulate you on dressing decently for once? You didn’t even pick out that suit, I did.”

“Wow. Can you not embarrass me in front of the only pretty woman in this room, Temari?” Kankuro fired back, wearing a sly grin.

The look on Temari’s face was hilarious and she moved to punch her brother in the shoulder. “Shut up, you idiot.”

Sakura laughed nervously at the bickering siblings, looking unsure of what to do, and Gaara put his arm around her back. Gaara cleared his throat. “The servers will be out shortly with the drinks and food but if you want a drink now, they’re in the kitchen.”

Temari huffed, still glaring at Kankuro. “Thank you. I’m gonna need it,” she said dryly, making her way towards the kitchen, her heels making an angry clacking sound.

Kankuro rubbed his shoulder and laughed nervously. “Sorry about that, Gaara,” he moved to deposit the gifts he was carrying under the tree. “Looks like you got more people incoming.”

Gaara turned and sure enough, more cars were pulling into the driveway, and thankfully, the valet drivers were already collecting the cars to clear out the front of the manor. Kankuro politely excused himself while Sakura and Gaara played the gracious hosts, greeting everyone that came through the doors. Gaara, with his arm wrapped around her waist, proudly introduced her to many of his business colleagues, investors, and acquittances.

* * *

Swiftly, the house filled up with people, none of whom were Sakura’s friends.

Eventually, Gaara and Sakura were pulled away from greeting, and they mingled throughout the party. Some musicians with violins, bells, and a piano settled in the corner of the living room, having appeared from the depths of the staff quarters, and were playing festive and cheerful music.

The atmosphere was merry and pleasant, but Sakura still felt a nervous buzzing under her skin—she was surrounded by dozens and dozens of people she didn’t know. Most of the people she had meet were coworkers or employees of his family's company. She had no clue it would be this kind of party. She hoped her friends would arrive soon.

Sakura was in the living room now, holding another flute of champagne, pressed closely to her lover, who was speaking lowly to several older men about the profitable fiscal year of Sabaku Glass. The company, now run by all three siblings, was one of the top manufacturers and suppliers of architectural and decorative glass in Konoha, Suna, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Amegakure. And looking at the windows inside of the mansion, she could see why—every piece was handcrafted to perfection. Her favorite was the set of curved and pointed double windows that overlooked the terrace. It was stained a deep burgundy red color with tiny fine details embedded deep into the glass.

In her admiration of the glass, she spotted Temari standing in the corner by the large window by herself, and Sakura looked up at Gaara.

"Excuse me, gentlemen,” she said, nodding her head towards Gaaras's sister.

Gaara kissed her hand and let her go, and she could feel his eyes on her the entire walk towards Temari.

“I take it you aren’t a party person?” Sakura asked, leaning against the wall next to his sister.

Temari turned to regard her. “Not particularly. I don’t really care for crowds.”

Sakura nodded. “It is very nerve-racking to be around this many people at once,” Sakura answered, sipping her drink. “I am glad to have met you and Kankuro though.”

“You don’t need to pretend to like Kankuro, Sakura,” Temari said, smirking at the pinkette. “I won’t tell anyone.”

The women giggled to themselves when an older man approached them. He was an olive-skinned man in a black tux, wearing a black turban and a gold headband. He bowed at his waist before Sakura.

"Good evening ladies,” he said.

“Sakura,” Temari said, motioning towards the man in front of them. “Meet Baki. He used to be our father’s financial advisor, but now he works for us as chief of staff and as Gaara’s right-hand man. He’s our eyes and ears for everyone and everything.” 

Baki shook Sakura’s hand. “I am very pleased to finally see you again, Sakura. It’s been too long.”

The roseate turned her head in confusion. She’d never seen him before tonight. “It’s nice to meet you too but I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

Baki exchanged a slightly panicked looked with Temari before shaking his head. “My apologies, Sakura,” he said, his lips pursed. “Gaara has spoken so much about you that I feel like I’ve already met you.”

Temari cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I’ve also been drinking,” the older man admitted, somewhat shamefully, his face suddenly a little pink.

Sakura smiled nervously, and she motioned to her glass of champagne. “Well, it’s a party. You’re allowed to get a little tipsy.”

Baki’s smile was tight. “Of course. How are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Everything is wonderful, Baki,” Sakura assured the older man. “Gaara mentioned you put everything together, right?”

“Yes. That is correct.”

Sakura motioned with her hands at the decorations. “You’ve outdone yourself. You should add professional party-planner to your résumé,” she joked.

He chuckled. “Thank you, Sakura. Gaara loves to keep me on my toes.”

“How long have you worked for the family?” Sakura inquired.

“Well—” Baki stopped to contemplate the question for a moment. “A very long time. It certainly feels like centuries though,” he laughed to himself. “However, I’ve been around since Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were all children.”

“He practically raised us,” Temari exclaimed. “He should add nanny to his résumé too.”

“How very kind of you to say, Temari—” Baki replied dryly.

Sakura looked over the tall man’s shoulder towards the door instinctively. “Pardon me—” she said to the pair. “I’m sorry to cut the conversation short but my friends just arrived.”

Temari waved her hands towards the door. “No apology necessary. Go welcome our guests.”

Sakura quietly thank both of them before she picked up the train of her dress, shuffling through the crowd of people to race to the front door.

Ino and Tenten were handing their coats off when Sakura approached. Ino was wearing a long-sleeved and sparkly purple dress, her long blonde hair was in a tight ponytail, and she was holding a matching purple clutch. Tenten was wearing an off-the-shoulder velvet dress in a deep sapphire blue. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail, and Sakura couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen it in anything but her usual hair buns. She wondered if Ino had anything to do with it.

Ino squealed when she saw the roseate. “Hey—” she said, engulfing Sakura in a tight hug. “You look fantastic. Who picked out this wonderful and spectacular dress?”

Sakura looked sheepish as she hugged her best friend. “Um—” she said. “You did.”

“Oh, I know, I just like to hear you say it. I have amazing taste.”

Tenten grinned as she hugged Sakura. “She wouldn’t shut up about your dress in the car ride over.”

“Ladies,” a waiter said, offering the two women their glasses of champagne, and they both gladly took one. 

All three-woman walked away from the front door and Sakura sipped her glass. “What do you guys think?

Tenten looked around at the foyer and beautiful Christmas tree. “Wow, Sakura. This place is impressive.”

Ino was buzzing with excitement as she looked around the massive house. “Please tell me he has a brother.”

Sakura snorted. “Aren’t you dating Sai?” she asked. “And yes, for your information, he does have a brother, but I don’t think he’s your type.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you,” Ino replied, completely dodging the first half of her question.

Sakura led her two friends over to Gaara, who now was speaking quietly to Baki, but Temari was nowhere to be found.

“Gaara,” she called softly, and he turned to look at her. He placed a hand on her lower back.

He bowed his head to the other women, though his face was impassive when he said, “Merry Christmas. It’s lovely to see you both again.”

Ino snorted under her breath, tipping the glass up towards her mouth. “Sure…” she whispered.

Tenten laughed nervously and very harshly elbowed her friend. “She’s joking,” she stressed. “Merry Christmas. Thank you so much for inviting us. Ino and I were just talking about how gorgeous your home is.”

“Aa. Thank you,”

"So, Gaara,” Ino began. “Sakura tells me you have a brother.” She grinned salaciously.

The redhead shot Sakura a glare that said very clearly _not_ to introduce Ino to Kankuro. Sakura only sipped her drink avoiding his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

“Is he around, maybe?” Ino looked around behind her.

“No, he left early.” Gaara retorted wryly.

Ino scoffed and said, “You’re such a liar.”

Sakura giggled and Tenten looked exasperated.

Baki coughed awkwardly and quietly whispered in Gaara’s ear, motioning his head towards the front door. Gaara looked over at the people walking in and then he nodded up at the taller man. “Excuse me, ladies.” He said in the most monotone voice that made Sakura roll her eyes. “I have some matters to attend to.”

Gaara left with a parting glance to his roseate, his hand brushing hers lovingly. He and Baki disappeared into the crowd of people, presumably heading towards whoever just arrived.

Ino groaned. “Boring,” she whined. “Show me where his brother is Sakura.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. “Why?”

“Maybe we could be sisters-in-law,” Ino said while snickering at the pinkette. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Sakura tried not to grimace. “Super fun…”

“Point me in his direction and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Sakura didn’t want her friend to leave her, but given how stubborn Ino was, she knew if she didn’t tell her, she’d just go around the party looking for him.

Sakura sighed and very discreetly pointed over to him in the dining room. “His name is Kankuro and he’s the brunette in the red suit. Do not get drunk and make a fool of yourself and _me_ ,” Sakura stressed.

“Oh yummy,” Ino commented and she adjusted her hair and winked at her two friends. “Wish me luck. I can’t wait to be sisters-in-law babe.”

Tenten and Sakura watched in amusement as the blonde strode up to Kankuro. Kankuro looked very interested as she offered him her hand, and he grinned and kissed it, introducing himself to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “And there she goes.”

Tenten snickered. “Hook, line, and sinker.”

A waiter came over to them and offered each of the women a small plate of hors d’oeuvres. The two women chatted amongst themselves, talking about Neji and Tenten’s engagement, how her martial arts dojo was going, and trying to guess what Lee and Gai-sensei got Tenten for Christmas.

Sakura laughed. “Do you think he and Gai will do another singing telegram about you and Neji’s forbidden romance?”

The blush on Tenten’s face was amusing. “God, they better not,” she said, sipping her champagne. “I told them if they ever did that again, I’d uninvite them to our wedding.”

Both women knew that wasn’t happening, but the image of Gai-sensei and Lee in hysterics over not being able to witness youth and young love was enough to make them both erupt in a fit of chuckles.

“Excuse me, Sakura,” came a voice from behind her and she turned to see Temari coming towards her.

“Oh,” Sakura said. “Tenten this is—”

Tenten cut her off. “Temari. Yes, I know.” Her eyes were wide as she looked at the blonde woman.

“You two know each other?” Sakura asked, confused.

Tenten nodded. “We competed in a martial arts tournament a few years ago and she totally kicked my ass,” Tenten finished with a chuckle.

“I had no clue you did martial arts too, Temari,” Sakura said.

Temari also laughed, looking the tiniest bit relieved. “I’ve been doing it for quite a few years, actually. And don’t think Tenten _didn’t_ give me a run for my money, Sakura. I left in just as bad a shape as she did.”

“Oh well, that’s debatable,” Tenten said, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t bullshit,” Temari countered. “I might have won but that doesn’t diminish your skill. I know men with twice your experience who can’t fucking fight worth a damn. You did well.”

Sakura fell silent as the women went back and forth, arguing over the fight and their skills. She tried to intercept the conversation, to throw in her thoughts, but both women were just too passionate in their heated debate. Sakura sighed and looked around her and saw a sea of unfamiliar faces. She couldn’t spot Ino, Kankuro, or even Gaara and Baki anymore. The crowd was beginning to overwhelm Sakura and she politely coughed. Temari and Tenten were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t even notice Sakura say, “I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be back.”

She weaved through the crowd and towards the staircase, past the security guard in front of the stairs. He said nothing to her as she walked past him and up the stairs, likely already aware of who and _what_ she was to the host of the evening. She distantly heard him whisper into the microphone pinned to his suit jacket.

Sakura went left once she reached the top of the stairs and she walked down a long hallway, taking another left around a corner until she got to the door she was looking for. She walked into Gaara’s private study and quietly shut the door. She stood for a moment in silence, and when she couldn’t even hear the strumming’s of the violin, she knew she was far enough away. The roseate sagged against the door and then walked over to the desk. Her lover’s private office was all floor-to-ceiling wood paneling and dark mahogany furniture. The study had a partial second floor, a thin wire catwalk to reach the ceiling-high bookshelves. A black and metal spiral staircase was situated in the corner of the room, the steps filled with books. And on the desk, were large tomes and antique-looking texts and Sakura’s fingers grazed the top of one of the books.

She hugged herself as she walked around the cold office, looking around at the fine pieces of arts and the seemingly endless walls of books. Sakura didn’t think it was possible to have read this many books, but he claimed to only keep things he had read and enjoyed.

Sakura stopped at the window overlooking the yard and sighed. She hadn’t seen snow in Konoha in years and seeing the white and soft fluff all over the ground brought her immense joy. She had told Gaara in bed a few nights prior that she missed having a white Christmas, and now, she believed it was divine intervention. The gods had heard her wish.

Unexpectedly, the door to the study opened and Sakura whirled around. Gaara was walking in and he was holding a tiny wrapped present in his hand that he quickly pocketed.

“Aa. There you are.” He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Sakura let out a breath. “How did you know I was up here?”

“Security told me they saw you come up and that you looked upset.” He gave her a curious look. “Are you upset? Are you not enjoying the party?”

Sakura shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted him to think she wasn’t happy. “No, Gaara,” she said, rushing over to him to grip the lapels of his tux. “I just need a moment to myself. There are so many people here, I just wasn’t expecting this to be such a large affair.”

Gaara hummed. “Forgive me for not warning you better,” he answered. “I assumed you would know that my family holds annual events like this. I have obligations to invite certain people to these things. Not inviting them may lead to misunderstandings.”

She knew that. Almost every one of the individuals downstairs were either his colleagues or business associates. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. “I just thought this would be family and friends kinda thing.”

“I only have my siblings, Sakura…” he trailed off. “I have no more family, besides you.”

Her heart melted. She placed her hand on his cheek and she stroked underneath his eye. “I’m sorry.”

Gaara shook his head, placing his forehead onto hers to continue speaking, “And we can have a more private gathering,” he assured her. “If time and scheduling allow, you can invite as many of your _eccentric_ friends and family after the holiday tomorrow.”

Sakura giggled at his choice of words. “Really?” Sakura thought it would be too soon to invite her family to meet his family. “You want my family to meet yours?”

He nodded. “Your family is my family now, Sakura. I don’t intend on losing you.”

The feeling to kiss him was overwhelming, so she did, she slanted her mouth over his and crushed her chest against his. He responded quickly, his hands immediately finding her ass. If she weren’t currently lip-locked with him, she would have rolled her eyes. This man and her ass.

She sucked on his lower lip and then push back into his mouth, swirling her tongue with his, her hands gripping his short red hair. They were a mess of red lipstick and saliva, but she didn’t care. She wanted him. Soft fingers roamed around his hard chest and she very slowly started to unbutton his jacket.

Gaara pulled away from her and she couldn’t’ help but laugh. Red lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, his hair was a mess, and his tie was askew. “What are you doing?”

Sakura bet her face looked as equally as destroyed as her lover. She pouted and in the sweetest voice she could manage said, “I want you.”

“You realize there is a party with well over a hundred and twenty people downstairs?”

She bit her lip. “And? We can be quick about it. You want to pass on the opportunity to fuck me in your office?”

That sentence seemed to get him to move and he was ushering her over to his desk quickly. His lips were moving over her, as he hoisted her up and onto him, and her legs secured themselves around his waist. Sakura bumped into the many papers and books on his desk and she swept them off to the side, not caring if they fell on the ground. His lips were moving down her chin and smearing the lipstick everywhere. His velvety tongue laved at her pulse and he sucked the skin hard.

“Gaara,” she moaned. “Don’t do that. You’ll leave a mark.”

“Too late,” he said into her skin.

She groaned in annoyance, but the feeling wasn’t there. She loved leaving marks on his skin just as much as he did to her.

Sakura ran her hands down his chest and then she felt something in his pocket, then she remembered. She pulled her mouth away from his and he chased her, not wanting to stop kissing her. “Gaara,” she said, trying to get his attention away from her neck. “You walked in carrying something?”

Gaara didn’t stop his ministrations when he answered, “I did.”

“What is it? A present for me?” her voice sounded excited. They’d only been dating for nearly two months, and though he showered her with flowers, chocolates, and attention, he had yet to give her a gift.

She was eager to see what her lover had picked for her.

"Maybe…” he spoke gently into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise and a shiver to crawl down her spine.

“It’s not Christmas yet though.”

“When I thought you were upset,” Gaara said, kissing down her neck to her cleavage. “I thought one of your gifts might cheer you up.”

This man was truly a blessing from God, Sakura thought. He was an angel sent from above. Sakura pulled his head away from her neck to make him look at her. “I might still be upset, so let’s see that gift,” she said cheekily.

He grinned back at her and pulled the small and beautifully wrapped little box from his jacket pocket. “Merry Christmas.”

Eager fingers ripped the packaging away to reveal a pristine matte black box with a matching bow. There was no jewelry brand name on the outside. She shook the box, trying to guess what was inside.

Gaara’s face cringed uncharacteristically and he stopped her hand. “Let’s not do that.”

Sakura looked sheepish. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to guess before I open it.”

“Why guess when you’re about to open it??”

“Well,” she giggled. “My dad and I like to compete and see who guesses correctly before we open our gifts.”

He hummed in understanding. “I guarantee you won’t guess what’s in there.”

That made her raise an eyebrow. “You guarantee it?”

Gaara smirked and nodded. “I’d bet my life on it.”

The bow on top of the black box was deftly pulled and thrown behind her and she lifted the lid and gasped. Inside, nestled in a black velvet fabric was a delicate silver necklace with a silver-topped pendant. The resin pendant was flat and inside laid the most gorgeously preserved cherry blossom flower she’d ever seen. Sakura ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the flower, and she looked up at him.

His waiting gaze left her speechless. His jade eyes were intense, almost too intense, and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why. Did he think she wouldn’t like it?

“Gaara—this,” she sputtered, her brain not able to form words correctly. “This is so beautiful.”

“Do you remember it?” he asked, his face very serious.

“Huh?” Sakura said, having already pulled the necklace out of the box. trying to clasp it around her neck. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve never seen this before?”

His fingers pushed her hands away and he expertly clasped the necklace around her neck, righting the pendant so it laid upright.

“No,” she answered honestly, but in truth, she wasn’t paying attention to him or how serious his voice sounded—she couldn’t stop looking at her necklace. “I’ve never seen it before.”

Sakura looked up and smiled at him. “I love it. Thank you.” She kissed his mouth sweetly in gratitude.

He swallowed and nodded his head. “This was always yours.”

His strange words and his odd phrasing no longer phased her anymore. A sweet and mysterious kind of poetry was embedded in every single sentence he uttered to her and it only made her want him more. Her underwear was already damp before, and now she was soaking.

“Gaara,” she whispered. Her hands pulled him back on top of her and her mouth teased its way up to his chin. “Fuck me.”

A soft moan poured from her mouth when he kissed her, and he dipped his tongue inside of her to swirl with hers. Her fingers raked through his red hair again. He sighed into her mouth pushing forward until her back landed against the desk. She giggled, almost drunk off of his desire for her.

“We need to be quick,” he said into her mouth. “I’m expected downstairs.”

"Then be quick,” she whispered back. “But you and I both know _you’re_ the one who likes to draw things out between us.”

He chuckled. “Don’t act like you don’t like it either.”

“Shut up and do me already, Gaara,” she said impatiently.

Gaara kissed her cheeks, ignoring her remark, before moving towards her neck and ear. “I haven’t told you, but...” he breathed into her ear. “I believe many of the male guests downstairs have been appreciating the fact that you aren’t wearing a bra tonight.” His thumb was stroking her nipple through her dress.

“I don’t care about what they think or not. I only care about what you think. You’re the only one I want touching me—you’re the _one_ who gets to touch me like this.”

He didn’t answer her with words, but he groaned very deeply into her neck and his hands yanked the straps of her dress down her arms. The dress was too tight to fall off of her naturally, so he shoved the dress lower, and finally, her breasts bounced free, the dress scrunched up under them.

Her nipples were erect and nearly begging to be touched. Grace didn’t leave her hanging, taking one of her peaks into his mouth to suck. “Fuck,” she swore as his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud. He lavished her breasts with attention as he nestled between her thighs. She could feel his hard cock on her core as he ground into her. “Hurry up,” she whispered. “We don’t want others to come looking for us.”

“Don’t rush me,” he grumbled out, his tongue flicking her nipple before sucking it again. He released her nipple with a wet pop, before sucking on the other one. Her hands immediately clutched his back, her legs tightening around his waist.

She rolled her eyes and then closed them. “You were the one who just told me you’re expected downstairs,” she repeated in a mocking tone.

“I’ve decided everyone else can wait.” He placed lazy kisses up her legs, inching closer and closer to where she needed him. “I’m leaving your heels on.”

The high slit of her dress allowed him to push her dress up and essentially turn it into a belt around her stomach, leaving her clad in only a black lace thong. He tugged her panties to the side and exposed her pussy to him to slip a finger into her heat.

“Fuck.” He dropped his forehead to her thigh a moment, avidly watching as his finger drew languid circles on her clit. “I don’t deserve this.”

She bucked up into his fingers. “Yes, you do,” she moaned out.

He thrust two more of his fingers into her soaking wet sex to scissor them inside of her. His fingers dragged against her inner walls and onto her g-spot and she arched off the desk.

“Gaara,” she moaned loudly.

His tongue joined his fingers and he licked her clit over and over before flattening it to give a broad lick from quivering core to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Gaara moved his fingers in and out of her wet pussy, enjoying the view and the noises she was making. His free hand snaked up her torso, not being able to resist the temptation of her breasts. He rolled her pink nipple between his long and skilled fingers, pulling it until he heard her cry out.

“Please Gaara,” she cried out, hands clutching his hair. “Just fuck me.”

Gaara pulled away from her and she jerked his shirt open, trying her hardest not to pull any buttons loose, and she managed to open it enough to see his marvelous and sculpted chest. Her fingers ran through the expanse of his chest, nails sinking into his spotless alabaster skin. His belt was quickly opened, his dress pants fell to his mid-thigh and his underwear was also quickly pushed down. Sakura’s hand closed around his hard cock and she gave it a rough tug.

He grunted. Her lacey thong was nearly ripped into shreds at how quickly and aggressively he pulled it down her legs. Gaara didn’t even stop to admire her glistening and exposed pussy, he only pulled the lips of her sex apart with his thumbs and positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting his cock into her with one swift motion.

Sakura’s mouth fell open and her back arched at the delicious intrusion. “Oh fuck,” she cursed.

Hissing, Gaara’s eyes closed and his head fell back a moment. He muttered, "So damn tight." Gaara stayed upright, looming over her as he moved. His hands held onto the tops of her feet still encased in her impossibly high heels. He used that leverage on her feet to pull her back and forth onto his hard length.

Viridian eyes watched enraptured as he fucked her. His lips and neck were completely covered in lip prints and red smears. His tie was dangling over them, just barely brushing where they were joined. Gaara’s expression was serious, his teeth clenched together tight in a sexy snarl like he was trying to hold back from orgasming too quickly. He looked completely and thoroughly wicked.

Her breasts were bouncing with how rough and forceful his movements were, and she knew Gaara enjoyed every second of it. He briefly let go of her feet and grabbed her hands, pushing them up against her chest. “Play with yourself,” he commanded.

She did as he said, and her fingers pulled the tips of her breasts, flicking them and pinching them as he resumed pounding into her. Pink hair was fanned out around her head as she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of him driving in and out of her. The desk legs scraped against the hardwood floor from their movements. Sakura's ears were filled with her own breathy moans and the lewd and wet sounds of their sex slapping together. Eventually, she felt his hand skate up her leg to stop at her pussy, where he rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes," Sakura cried out. She clawed at the surely expensive wooden desk below her, swearing under her breath. "Don't stop."

Gaara worked her with measured, powerful strokes. “I wasn’t planning on it,” he managed to say over his own panting. Gaara fucked her in languid and powerful strokes until she was nothing but a shaking and moaning mess, who was only capable of saying one thing. His name.

Sakura vaguely hoped none of his hired security came to look for them, as they would surely be able to hear her crying his name outside of the door.

Between the stimulation to her chest and his thumb continuously flicking her clit, the walls of her core convulsed around him and she orgasmed, squeezing him until he was sure he would break. Gaara bit his lip until it started to bleed, refusing to come so quickly, and he fucked her through her orgasm, relishing in her cries.

The look of her sultry eyes as she bit her lip and watched him move above her was what did it. He could no longer hold out anymore. Everything he saw and felt was Sakura. He groaned out her name, moving his hips lazily, his pelvis grinding against her clitoris. His back arched and his balls tightened as he painted the inside of her with his seed. He kept moving his hips until his cock was soft and fully spent inside of her, and then he slumped over her, breathing heavily.

Gaara reluctantly pulled himself away from her, reaching behind himself lazily to find his chair, and he collapsed into it. Sakura hadn't moved yet from laying on his desk, and she still had her heels and her dress was bunched up around her waist. He admired the view of her sex stretched out in front of him, looking thoroughly fucked, and his eyes narrowed as his cum rolled out of her to trail down her pussy and pool into a puddle onto his desk.

Sakura was just catching her breath when she felt his fingers push inside of her sex again. She yelped and managed to get herself up onto her hands to look at him. He was swirling their combined cum onto his fingers before pushing them back into her. She moaned— her eyes locked with his.

“Don’t mind me,” he said nonchalantly like he wasn’t finger-fucking her. “I’m just putting this back where it belongs,” he said, referring to his combined juices, and for added measure, he wiggled his digits inside of her.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit, drenching it in their essence and she twitched in his grasp. “I’m gonna cum again—” she let out.

He smirked at her, leaning over to suck on one of her swollen and pebbled nipples. “Give me one more, Sakura,” he whispered into her breast. He softly bit her flesh, pulling it with his teeth. “One more.”

She orgasmed again, this time on his fingers, and her mouth fell open silently. Her walls clenched around him and he moaned in appreciation. “That’s it,” he crooned. “You take it so well.”

Sakura panted and nodded dumbly, her hips moving in choppy circles, trying to prolong her climax as long as possible. Gaara followed her movements, trying to give her all the pleasure she wanted.

Her hands gave out from underneath her and her back was once again on the desk, dislodging Gaara’s mouth from her breast. Her lover didn’t waste a second, his head diving in between her legs to part her folds, exposing her velvet hot insides to him. Her legs and feet were thrown over his shoulders, and her heels digging into his suit jacket. He flicked her clit, moaning into her, and lapping up their cum. A warm tongue slid into her stretched hole.

“Gaara,” she whimpered at the feeling of his tongue inside of her, looking down at her lover over her heaving breasts. “We need to stop.”

He ignored her and continued having his way with her pussy, and Sakura almost let him, enjoying the sparks of bliss that dance up her spin. She let herself grind up into his mouth a few times before she grabbed a fistful of his hair to tug harshly on his locks, pulling him away from her sex.

“I was busy,” he remarked, his mouth stained with her, clearly annoyed at her stopping him.

She laughed at his expression. He looked like a complete and utter mess and yet still managed to look menacing. His entire suit was wrinkled—his trousers were still pulled down around his thighs and his partially unbuttoned shirt exposed his delicious stomach and abs. He would need a new suit.

“We need to get back to the party,” she breathed out.

“Hn,” he said. “Let me finish and we’ll go back.”

“Oh no,” she chided playfully. “If I let you finish, I’ll end up bent over this desk.”

"Is that a problem?” he whispered darkly, and she felt the words go straight to her core.

Fuck he knew how to play her so well.

“No, it’s not, but we have people waiting for us,” she explained, pulling his face up to meet hers. She tasted herself on his lips and his tongue moved sensually with hers. She pulled away and said, “When everyone leaves, you can have your way with me. Deal?”

He hummed, his narrow eyes looking at her. “Deal.” He tucked his head quickly, engulfing her nipple into his mouth once again to give it one final suck and he pulled away. “Get out of here before I fuck you again, Sakura.”

Jade-colored eyes watched her the entire time she struggled to pull her dress to cover her breasts again. She grimaced as she slid her thong up her legs, the mess between her thighs was obviously uncomfortable. He watched as she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, taking in her completely debauched appearance.

She looked completely and utterly fucked, and he loved it.

Her fingers twirled the pendant around her neck, and she looked at him in the mirror, his pants pulled up and zipped now, but still sitting in his office chair. “I really do love this.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “It was made for you.”

She smiled wide at him and he smiled back at her. She was the only one who got to see him smile so carefree.

"I'm going to clean up," Sakura said. “I suggest you do the same,” she pointed at his opened button-down and his face covered in her lipstick and her juices. Her legs were wobbly as she walked towards the door. She turned to look at him one final time. “I’ll be down in ten minutes, so you should wait a bit before coming down.” Sakura winked and smiled before unlocking the door to disappear into the hallway.

Gaara watched her leave the room and, only when she was gone, did he let his disappointment show. He slumped into his office chair with a dejected sigh, and he rubbed the skin between his eyes. His knee bounced nervously.

Why hadn’t she remembered the necklace?

* * *

Sakura did what she could to salvage her appearance in their ensuite bathroom. She had some extra makeup wipes and lipstick in her toiletry cabinet, and she got rid of the evidence of their tryst. Her thong was soaked and beyond saving and she decided to forgo them entirely. No one but Gaara would see her anyway. And lucky her, no more uncomfortable underwear. She hated the damn things.

The hickey that her partner graciously left on her breasts and nipples were easily covered by the dress, but the one on her neck wasn’t and the splotch of concealer she put on it was obvious from a mile away. She sighed and left it on anyway. She used the toilet and cleaned in-between her legs as best she could but when she finished and she walked downstairs, she still felt wet. And while she cursed him for wrecking her so completely, she silently thanked him also, the orgasms did wonders on her nerves, and her body and mind felt way more relaxed than she did before.

People looked up at her as she descended the stairs and she righted her shoulders and gave them a serious look. She walked past the guard at the bottom of the stairs and nodded her head towards him.

The roseate looked around the party, trying to find her friends or his siblings.

Eventually, she was able to locate Ino, who was still talking to Kankuro, though she looked to be swaying slightly. She was also holding a red wine glass.

Both of them paused their conversation to look at her funny. And Sakura inwardly panicked. “What?” she asked.

“Oh nothing,” Ino said flippantly, her speech was slurred. She was already tipsy it seemed. “I’m assuming you got fucked three-ways from Sunday considering how long you were gone. I saw Gaara follow you up the stairs.”

Sakura hissed at her friend’s words. “Thanks, pig.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh, and your lipstick is different,” Ino remarked, pointing at the different shade of red on Sakura’s full lips. “I’m assuming the other one is all over Gaara’s dick.”

Sakura resisted the urge to strangle the blonde woman in full view of strangers. The smile the pinkette had on her lips was tight. “Thank you for the wonderful observation, Ino. How much has she had to drink, Kankuro?”

“Oh, uh—” Kankuro said, he moved back to reveal an end table was four empty glasses of champagne and an empty wine glass with remnants of red wine. 

“Great,” Sakura said dryly.

“Oh my god,” Ino yelled. “This is my song!”

The musicians had begun to play a very boring but peaceful instrumental version of _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_. Ino put down her wine glass and tugged Kankuro towards her. “Let’s dance.” Several people looked at Ino and Kankuro and Sakura shook her head.

Kankuro cleared his throat. “You look like you need a drink.”

Sakura agreed and looked around for a waiter, and when she didn’t find one, she excused herself. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“Please get me one too,” he pleaded, Ino swaying him back and forth in her arms. He looked so incredibly uncomfortable with Ino's antics. 

“I’ll think about it,” she bit out, very annoyed.

Sakura looked around the room and tried to locate Tenten to come and rescue Kankuro from Ino, but she couldn’t find her.

“Shit,” she whispered to herself and she moved through people and head towards the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, the serving metal trays of food that were on the counter now gone. Sakura picked up her dress as she stalked around the counter, looking for any kind of alcohol or food. She was famished after being fucked into her boyfriend’s desk. There were some straggler trays left behind, one with stuffed mushrooms, shrimp on skewers, and finally, near the food prep station, she saw a tray filled with crostini topped with goat cheese and pomegranates. Off to the side, several sliced and gutted pomegranates were sitting on a cutting board, the seeds and fruit juice everywhere.

The sight of the fruit suddenly made very Sakura dizzy and she clutched her head at the unexpected feeling that overcame her. And then she remembered.

_His calloused hands were warm as they slid up her bare shoulders. His voice was slick with honey. “Eat them, Sakura.”_

_In her hands were six delicate little pomegranate seeds, and the red fruit juice staining her fingers looked exactly like blood._

_“If I eat them, we can stay together?” she asked quietly._

_He kissed his way up her the back of her neck. “Yes,” he whispered. “You have made yourself a home in-between my wretched bones and cruel soul, Sakura. I cannot part with my heart, now that I have one.”_

_“I am your heart?”_

_“Yes. You are everything.”_

_When she turned around to look at him, Gaara’s face was filled with absolute amazement. He looked so handsome in his black robes and sharp crown; his kanji symbol was blazing red, almost glowing in the darkness of their garden._

_Looking deep into his eyes, she brought the seeds up to her mouths, and he smiled wide._

Sakura struggled to hold herself up on the counter. The memory was so violently forced upon on that she couldn’t stand anymore, and she collapsed against the cool surface of the granite.

“Sakura?” came a male voice from behind her.

Sakura didn’t respond and she felt someone come up and try and shake her.

“Sakura, are you all right?”

She remained silent. Whoever was behind her began to grow restless.

“Go get Gaara, quickly!” the familiar male voice said urgently to someone else, and hurried footsteps left the kitchen, shouting her lover's name. A hand was on her shoulder, trying to get her up.

Sakura couldn’t do anything, not with the roaring and pounding ache in her mind. All she could do was look at the pomegranates.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
